Afraid to Love You
by Dolphingirl32173
Summary: Hiei and Botan had a major fight, and now they are regretting the words they had used. They discover their feelings for each other, but is it too late for their budding love? HieiBotan oneshot songfic


Afraid to Love You

DG32173 

This is a one-shot song-fic. I hope peoples like, and it's a Hiei/Botan pairing. Please review and let me know if you like it.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own YYH, so don't sue. Nor do I own the song "Afraid to Love You". I don't know the actual artist who sings this, so don't ask.

Summary-

Hiei and Botan had a major fight, and now they are regretting the words they had used. They discover their feelings for each other, but is it too late for their budding love?

Note-

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

Memories/Flashbacks 

_------Lyrics------_

STORY------------------------

Hiei looks at the other branches of the tree he's sitting in, somewhere in a Ningenkai park. He can't believe that he said that to her yesterday. He also can't believe that he's regretting anything.

_------I…I hold you so tight_

_Should have run to cover------_

"_Get away, baka onna!" he growls, holding the wound on his side closed._

"_I'm just trying to help, Hiei!" she says, her pink eyes flaring angrily._

"_I don't need help from a weak onna such as you," he growls._

"_You need all the help you can get! You're gonna bleed to death!" she yells._

"_It's just a cut!" he yells back._

"_It's not 'just a cut'! I can see your bones through the blood!" she yells._

"_I'm fine!"_

"_No, you're not!" she says, putting her hands gently on the wound._

_He grabs her wrists before she could start healing the wound. "I said I don't need your help, wench!" he growls. "I don't need you to heal me!"_

_The hurt and anger in her eyes makes his gut wrench, but he ignores it. "Fine! Bleed to death! I give up! I won't help you, you bastard!" she yells, storming away. She summons her oar and soars away to the Rakai._

_------I was afraid to love you_

_Now I'm afraid I do!------_

'That jerk!' Botan grumbles to herself, sitting on her bed in her room in the Rakai palace. 'He wouldn't let me help him! Would he have rather died than let me help him!'

She moves to the window seat. "Why wouldn't you let me help you?" she whispers to the night sky out the open window.

_------It was so wrong_

_The kiss is so long_

_I don't want no other------_

'I just wanted to be your friend, Hiei,' she thinks, knowing that she'd prefer being more than just friends. 'Lovers, perhaps? … Wait! Where'd that thought come from! I can't love him!'

She stands up and grabs her oar. She's going to go to a park in the Ningenkai to try to get rid of her thoughts of him.

_------I was afraid to love you_

_Now I'm afraid I do!------_

Hiei glares at the clouds slowly covering the moon. 'Why can't I get her off of my mind!' he growls. He hears someone walking on the path below and sees the baka onna who's been haunting his thoughts. 'What's she doing here?'

She sits on a bench near the pond below his tree and sighs. Her pink eyes seem dull as she stares out at the water of the pond. Her blue hair is out of its usual ponytail, making her look very attractive. 'Wait! No! I can't think like that!' he says to himself.

_------I'm afraid I care just a little too much_

_To turn my heart around_

_I can't eat, can't sleep!------_

Botan stares at the water, her thoughts flitting from subject to subject, but they all lead back to Hiei. She sighs again. There is nothing she can do to rid her thoughts of him. 'Why did I have to fall for him?' she asks herself. She had come to a very secluded spot in the wooded part of the park that very few people ever came to.

She moves from the bench and sits right on the waters edge, not realizing that she is directly under Hiei's branch. Her navy blue spaghetti-strap blouse is giving Hiei a view he really doesn't want. And the left strap had slid off of her shoulder at some point. Her jeans are ripped at the bottom and have holes where the knees are supposed to be.

She slowly twirls a finger in the dark water, causing a rippling effect to occur, spreading outward from her finger. "Why do I keep getting myself in such harsh positions?" she murmurs, not realizing she's speaking out loud.

_------I'm way too deep_

_In love to ever get out!------_

Hiei wonders what the onna's talking in getting into troubling positions. He stands up and moves quickly to stand behind her, knowing she doesn't realize he's there. He notices small drops falling into the pond, but it hasn't started raining. Then, he realizes that Botan's crying. 'Why's she crying?' he wonders. Then, he follows his instincts, something he never does.

_------I'm a certified, petrified, starry-eyed fool_

_I can't gets nothing to eat_

_But the scariest thing is I'm right where_

_I want to be!------_

Botan doesn't realize she's crying until the tears land in the pond and on her hand. She nearly jumps out of her skin when Hiei appears kneeling before her and gently brushes the tears away. "H-Hiei? What are you doing here?" she asks softly, afraid that he'd yell at her again.

"Why are you crying onna?" he asks softly. She turns her head away and shakes her head. He tucks his finger under her chin and turns her head back to face him. "Tell me," he says softly.

_------I…I hold you so tight_

_Should have run to cover_

_I was afraid to love you_

_Now I'm afraid I do!------_

She lowers her eyes. "I didn't know I was," she whispers. 'That sounded so weak! Stupid, Botan, just stupid!' she yells at herself.

She raises her eyes to see what he would say about her weakness, only to meet his eyes. They couldn't stop themselves as they leaned closer to each other. Their eyes close seconds before their lips meet. Botan subconsciously wraps her arms around his neck while he puts his arms around her waist and leans her back onto the ground slowly.

_------I'm a certified, petrified, starry-eyed fool_

_I can't gets nothing to eat_

_But the scariest thing is I'm right where_

_I want to be!------_

He nibbles on her lip, drawing a slight gasp from her. Quickly, his tongue darts in to explore her mouth. Finally, they are lying on the ground; Botan is beneath him while Hiei's left arm supports him so that his weight doesn't hurt her.

Her hands are exploring his back through his shirt. Soon, her hands find the base of his shirt and go up under the shirt. She strokes his back, eliciting a slight moan from Hiei. His right hand rubs down her side, and then up under her shirt. She shivers in delight at the feel of his hand on her skin.

_------Oh, oh, I hold you so tight_

_Should have run to cover_

_I was afraid to love you_

_I was afraid to love you------_

He pulls his lips from hers and trails kisses up and down her neck, drawing shivers of expectancy from her. She moans as he starts to suck on the skin where her neck meets her left shoulder. He draws his tongue slowly over the sensitive skin.

_------I was afraid to love you_

Now I'm afraid I do!------ 

"I love you, Hiei," she whispers.

"I love you, Botan," he murmurs against her smooth, creamy skin. He continues to slowly lick the spot. Then, slowly, he sinks his fangs into the sensitive skin, drawing a delicious gasp from the onna. He pulls back and, after licking away the small amount of blood, gazes lovingly into her eyes. "All mine," he murmurs, plunging his lips against those belonging to his mate.

'All yours,' she whispers agreement in her mind, knowing he hears the thought.

Done! I hope everyone likes it! This is my first one-shot song-fic, so please tell me how I did. Only six pages for the whole thing, but that's pretty good since it's just a one-shot.


End file.
